Charley's father is a vampire
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Charley is changing in more ways then one. Charley is hiding a deadly secret from Jerry and Peter will they find out before it's too late But what has this to do with Charley's father? This characters aren't mine


Fright Night

_Chapter 1: School Suck_

_It was the first day back at school Charley dragged himself out of bed another day of people like Mark taunting him._

_Charley had been warned that if there was any more fighting that he would be expelled and his mother would be informed he just didn't care anymore he wasn't going to let some Moran intimated him any long ever sense Ed was turned he was alone because Ed wouldn't of been allowed back sense he's a half vampire he would kill everybody there well expect him._

_Jerry and Charley had made a truce that he couldn't kill anyone from town and that he didn't kill every night until he broke the truce. Jerry agree but wasn't happy so made Charley promise to include him into his life and would be allowed over his house anytime he wanted. Charley didn't like it very much but what could he do he was only a 16 year old human nothing special against a 265 year old vampire who looks 25. Unlucky that day Peter Vincent was bitten also and become a half vampire like Ed but peter didn't mind as he gained a family well tribe as Jerry puts it and charley had made Jane adopt Peter even know he was an adult they were like brothers and Jane came around to him eventually._

_As Charley got dressed and got his bag he looked himself in the mirror his body looked firmer and the baby fat was gone leaving a chiselled face he notice as well he was gaining muscle but couldn't understand why as he didn't go to the gym but was starting to think it was a good idea. His hair had gotten longer as well Jane instinted he get it cut but he refused saying he liked it the way it was and was growing it out. She had no choice and back down._

_As Charley left for school he saw Jerry working on his truck he walked over Charley "Hey Jerry, What you up to" Jerry smirked "Fixing my truck as Peter decided to go drink driving and total my truck" Charley laughed as Peter walked out and smiled "Hey Shit head haven't you got school to go to?" Charley signed "Yea it's my last year but I don't think I'll complete I got warned if any more trouble or fighting happens I'm expelled"Jerry chuckled "Who needs school any way I never went and look at me now". Charley "Well I better be going I'm already 15 minutes later and it's only the first day back I have a new head his name's Luke Butterfield I don't that he'll be happy well see you later"._

_Jerry Smirked coldly "Well if anything happens call me you know my number I'll be there to ... take care of it"Charley rolled his eye Peter "See you shit head" "Come on Jaws my TV program's going to start soon" Jerry growled _

_Later that day _

_Charley "Shit I'm in big trouble now better call Jerry" he huffed_

_Jerry "WHAT! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING A NAP ... Brewster is that you what do you want having you got lesson's to go to instead of bugging me?. _

_Charley "Jerry I'm in big trouble I need you to come to school A.S.P I'll be at the head master's office HURRY he moaned _

_Jerry "Fine I'll be there in 5 minutes" _

_5 minutes later _

_Jerry walked into the head masters office he was surprised to see Charley sitting unhappily there glaring at Ann Patterson Mark's Mother and a cop there taking notices _

_Luke: Ahh Mr Dandrige I see you here for charley as his mother was unable to come as she has taken ill at this moment of time he said strongly_

_Jerry: Yes Mr Butterfield Charley called me and I'm here now what this about? He narrowed his eyes at charley who turned away _

_Ann snapped and pointed at charley "That Boy is dangerous he should be locked up he hurt my poor baby for no reason he's just like his father!."_

_Charley was seething with anger nobody talked about him or his father " YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT BEFORE YOU TALK ABOUT ME OR MY FATHER YOU BITCH!." The air was cold but Jerry could smelt the hate and anger making him want to kill that women who belittled charley in front of him._

_Jerry "Brewster I ... think you should calm down a bit before something happens that you'll rather control yourself if you don't mind". Charley knew Jerry could smell his emotions and nodded and relaxed a bit his fists still rolled tightly right for an attack Luke: Mr Dandrige is right young man mind your manners when talking to your elders boy you should be ashamed" Charley smirked inside and thought "I'm not old man mark and Kyle deserved everything they got and more "but charley just nodded _

_Patrick "Yes well taken in all of the account as you were provoked into the fight I'm giving you a warning young man and be lucky it's not more what you did was wrong and very serious now I may take my leave I have to write a report. _

_Jerry "So what's the story what he do that was so bad you involved the police guy "he felt proud of charley for sticking up for himself_

_Luke coughed uncomfortable "him, Mark and Kyle got into an argument they were taunting him boy's being boy I believe they spit on him and charley here lost control he pinned mark against the wall and started chocking him Kyle tried to get charley to release him but charley had been faster and broke his nose I believe in two places fellow students recorded it from start to finish as you can see here he pressed play _

_Lunch _

_Amy: "WHAT HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVE'D ME?" Charley walking away _

_Mark: "What did freak boy do? He smirked Amy: He dumped me and doesn't want to see me any more just because I kissed another to make him jealousy" she cried Mark hugged her and smirked "Don't worry about it he doesn't deserve you your beautiful he's a just a nobody"_

_Kyle pulled mark aside smirked "Maybe we should pay the Freak Boy a visit teach him a ... a lesson on how to treat a lady with more respect _

_Mark grinned "Agreed" "Come on he's down the corridor"_

_Couple of minutes later _

_Mark: HEY FREAK BOY, WHAT'S THIS I HEAR YOU DUMPING AMY?_

_Charley narrowed his eyes and shrugged "SO? What if I did?"_

_Kyle: "Oh Look he's getting angry "he knocked his books flying _

_Mark: What you going to do about it wimp? Your Father was just like you a BIG FAT NOBODY WHO RAN AWAY TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER he laughed Kyle held his side _

_Charley stopped dead in his tracks eyes burned with Rage and Hate he growled angrily people crowed round him "You Have Just Made The Biggest Mistake Of Your Worthless Life" he grabbed Mark by the throat mark gasping for air turning blue_

_" Why Should I let you live huh? He laughed" Mark " Pl .. Please"_

_Charley "Begging Now Are We?!". Kyle try to hit charley from behind but charley sensed him come and let go of mark who passed out lip blue his face pale white charley turned and smacked Kyle straight in the nose and a huge crack rang out as bones broke blood running down his faces screaming in pain the students watched charley laugh and shiver and steeped back a few fainted some even cheered _

_Amy "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!. Charley glared "I DECIDED TO TEACH THEM A VALUABLE LESSON ON BULLYING AND RESPECT" he hissed _

_Amy narrowed her eyes "I know why you dumped me Brewster I found this in YOUR locker" she smiled Charley growled angrily " GAVE ME THAT BACK IT'S MINE"_

_Amy "NO! UNLESS YOU TAKE ME BACK "Charley "NEVER YOU WHORE!."Amy shouted angrily "FINE FAGGORT YEA THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE HES GA..."Charley Punched her in the mouth Charley " That's right Big Mouth I see you've shut up now" Amy ran crying out of school and let the diary go. Luke "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE !" " MR BREWSTER MY OFFICE NOW!" Charley sneered " FINE I'M GOING TO MAKE A CALL FIRST!" he spat _

_Back at the office _

_Luke: As you see he has also hit a woman which are school policy does not tolerate and I have no choice but to expelled you and ban you off school ground have you anything to say in your defence Mr Brewster? He smiled Charley grinned madly " Yes I Do Mr Butterfield FUCK YOU AND THIS SCHOOL I hope you rot and oh yes I know your secret I want 78,000 now or I'll let it slip to I don't know.. the press and newspaper we don't want that do we ? he smirked _

_Luke coughed out he's tea and went very pale I..I Have idea what your t...talking about boy!? _

_Charley "Fine we'll see what the parents and the police have to say after the newspapers hear about it"._

_Jerry narrowed his eye "What's he talking about Mr Butterfield?"_

_Luke "Fine I'll give you anything you want here's a check for 78,000 and another 456,000 to keep you quiet and ... and a fake I'd you can have my truck also here take it the keys I'll put it in your name now and a 1 years free insurance and tax and free repairs also to any other vehicle" he stammered _

_Charley took the keys and handed them over to Jerry who grinned madly when he saw the expensive all new decorated black tinted window truck _

_Jerry "So what you have on him then charley" Charley smirked "Killed two people in a drunken driving accident" he smiled Jerry pulled charley into a hug I'm proud of you charley and I want you to join my family into my tribe" Charley smiled "Really Jerry you'd do let for me why?" Jerry chuckled "Because Charley that's how I see you and I know Jane hasn't been well for a while now and it's only a matter of time "he said honestly Charley frowned "I know Jerry Come on lets clear this check and go for a drive in you knew truck _

_Later that evening _

_Charley "That was amazing thanks for the trip and driving lesson" he smiled _

_Jerry "No problem your family now that's what we do for each other charley "ruffing his hair. Peter yelled at them both when they got in _

_Jerry " seriously Peter you could deafin me one of these days now what is it?"._

_Peter yelled " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"?. Charley told him the story peter and Jerry laughed Peter "Didn't think you had it in you guy" Charley " I'm full of surprises" Jerry " Come I want to introduce you to the tribe"_

_An hour later _

_Ed "Charley I just answered a call it's from Dr. Brown she's gone mate I'm sorry "Charley "WHAT SHE WAS FINE THIS MORNING?"Peter "Oh Charley" he hugged "It's going to be ok guy"_

_2 weeks later _

_A letter arrived dated October 12__th__ 2003 charley opened the letter in his bedroom which was in Jerry's house while both peter and Jerry stayed down in the basement _

_Dear Charley, _

_This is your Father please read this before you make a decision it's important. Son there was a reason way I left you it's because I'm a Vampire Master Prince My Real name is Eric Ravenwood you see I am 468 years old in human years but I look way younger. I met your mother before you were born and we fell in love which created you.. Now for the tricky part You are human now and if I'm correct you turning 17 soon which means you will gain you heritage of a Halfling and your uncle's gift part werewolf now my son do not worry you uncle is coming to train you and help you with you werewolf side I also have been watching you and my childe Jerry as I am his maker I turned him many of years ago and I'm please to say he found you and made his own chide's . Also it won't be your full inherence until you're older and you'll become Vampire Prince Master Werewolf the gene skipped me so I don't have the werewolf part._

_Also you mother is with my she was human until she died now she is a vampire master like Jerry. She is my mated the same as Jerry is yours but you won't feel the bond until your 17__th__ birthday I know you staying at Jerry's but I wouldn't tell Jerry or Peter or the tribe until the day of you birth. Also I and your mother have left you and Jerry 3millions pounds to spend if you need more just ask if it's not enough its only until your 25 then you and your and jerry's tribe live with us I want you to look after yourself and I give you permission to get a tattoo I know ever sense you where ten you wanted one and your mother agrees also Dr. Brown is a Halfling but is a old one if you have any concerns or worries just go to him. Tell Jerry were proud of him and keep up the good work and tell him to prepare and train you and his tribe as there is war in the mist the battle won't be long to come now. Also you and the tribe can't go round killing people as it brings to much attention there is a safe house for you and jerry and the tribe to go to out your coming it has everything you'd ever need also tell him I said not to huff about it is only for a short amount of time and his favourite very rare brand of blood wine s are there._

_ Charley "WOW But wait a minute ... My birthday's tomorrow shit well better get shopping and my tat"._

_Peter " Hey shit head where you going?" Charley smiled "It's my birthday tomorrow I'm going shopping and getting a tattoo see you later"_

_Peter "See you later me and Jaws are going to pick up your present"_

_3 Hours Later _

_Charley had got Hundreds of new cloths mostly leather and an eye brow piercing and tattoo on his arm reading "Darkness is better than living in the light "with a raven proudly perched he got in Jerry was in the basement setting up decorations and there were food and a blood fountain and blood wine and normal alcohol also he got lights and music and a blood cake._

_Peter " Love the new look charley you very scary almost remember me of myself and Jerry"_

_Jerry " You've Never looked better almost grown up with a hint of danger and darkness"._

_Ed " Wow guy you do look great love the tat as well "Charley smirked "Yea can't wait till tomorrow night" Peter "yea you're in for a big surprise" he smirked Charley laugh " So Are you" peter looked at charley oddly and turned to talk to jerry who was watch TV with a six pack of beer growling at peter to shut up and sit down _

_Next evening _

_Charley was deep in thought " Should I tell them now? Maybe I'll wait a bit until later" he walked down the basement._

_Peter "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIT HEAD!" Jerry: "Come on Brewster Birthday Kiss "Jerry grabbed charley tried to escape but jerry was too strong and pulled him into a deep and passion kiss. Suddenly charley moaned and Jerry felt the bond and narrowed his eyes at charley _

_"BREWSTER WHY HAVE WE FORMED A MATING BOND?." Peter " Guy are you O.K. you're not looking very good"Charley " I'm..a. just give my a minute his head screaming "Bury Deep Under Ground Sleep Dig Now"_

_Peter " JERRY" Jerry was deep in thought "What I'm thinking?"Peter " LOOK ITS CHARLEY SOMETHINGS WRONG?!" yelled worriedly Charley mind " Please give my ONE more Hour to spend with my mated Charley's body and mind relaxed he looked around everyone was watching him and Jerry growled threating Charley "I'm Fine Guys Trust Me and I Promise give my half an hour of fun and I'll tell you the truth and about how and why were bonded _

_Jerry wasn't happy but different press the matter far there he would get the truth one way or any other charley was smiling laughing and then it hit him the time he stopped dancing and said " OH SHIT I HAVE 20 minutes LEFT" Ed " What are you talking about its only 11 pm plenty of time charley". Charley stood on top of the table and got everyone's attention immediately Charley frowned " Jerry and My Tribe hear my words as I have no long left in this body" Peter frowned " WHAT CHARLEY WHAT WRONG?" _

_Charley looked and smiled at peter a tear running down his face "Thanks for everything Peter I hope when I see you again we can have more fun I need you to start digging O.K. half fang tears streaming down his face I need the Members of the tribe to help do not question me now start!"_

_Peter looked scared and worried his own tears when down his face he did what charley ask the hole was 6 feet deep jerry growled also worried _

_Jerry "Brewster What are you saying ... What that you dying? He eyes full of guilt and worry_

_Charley "My Mate I'm sorry I didn't tell you but yes I am._

_Jerry's eyes turned cold pitch black "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME I WILL TURN YOU NOT AGRUGING his fangs lengthened ready to bite _

_Charley "You can't it will NOT work as I am turning already I have 5 minutes left until I start to change my mate here read the letter its from our maker" he smiled_

_Jerry took the letter and read " YOUR NO!" Charley " Yes its true I am your makers childe as well but I was born not bitten now he grabbed Jerry as his eyes turn the same black while jerry change back to normal and pulled him into a kiss Jerry "See you later to continue this party when you return My Ravenwood._

_Everyone knew the name RAVENWOOD it was there King the King of Vampires and Halflings alike right in front of them was there Prince they all bowed respectful some every whimpered Charley chuckled and turned to Jerry "Aren't you going to bow my mate?" Jerry glared "Like Hell I am?"_

_Everyone gasped in fright while charley laughed and walked over to the tribe "YOU ARE MY FAMILY AND SHARED TRIBE YOU DO NOT BOW" he chuckled and jumped into the dirt Peter and Jerry started burying charley jerry hit him with a lot of soil in the face Charley "HEY WATCH IT "Jerry huffed " ARREN'T YOU AMENT TO GO TO SLEEP ALREADY" Peter still cried Charley "FINE! He growled and closed his eyes they had finish burying him Peter "Maybe we should dig him up to check if he o.k"worried Jerry growled "YOU WILL NOT listen he is fine its like this for all vampire who are born or killed and turned you were bitten and turned so you were not buried _

_He is fast asleep it is dangers to unbury him its body is turning and he doesn't feel it if you undig him he will wake and be a very unhappy vampire._

_1 o'clock _

_Charley could feel himself grow tall and feel power enter his body he felt fangs lengthen in his mouth his hungry grew its vampire instincts kick in to survive and all the knowledge, laws, status, tribes , basic survival kick in and past memories and information he's emotions and feelings died _

_He felt he nails grow and his skin grew colder his hair longer he felt rested and that something was calling him awake to return to the earth he hear voices and didn't know if it was a threat he smelt his mate he know something was coming near his buryed site and made his way to claw out _

_Meanwhile Peter walked out to were charley was buried and stopped when he hear a terrifying growl under the earth Jerry chuckled "he seems you've woken sleeping beauty from his rest Peter jumped and ran behind Jerry who laughed even more the newborns and halflings cowarded away as well whiling for there new brother and family member to awaken Charley Was now standing his as open with a cold black stare he sneered at everyone Jerry folded his arms and moved to meet charley growled warningly Jerry's eyes turned black and said "Charley! Calm down remember where you are and who we are smell me I am your bonded!" Charley smelled and relaxed his eyes when to normal and his fangs put away._


End file.
